


When it Rains, it Pours

by Homerun15



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and Charlotte do things during and after a rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Rains, it Pours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time posting here, so I kind of jump around in this one, but I really think it turned out ok in the end! So please enjoy it.

The astral plane’s weather habits was something that Lilith never really explained to Corrin, it appeared to be just like the normal world, sometimes it would rain, other times it would hail or snow. Today, it was storming badly, so Corrin said that everyone was to stay indoors until the stormed passed. So most of the army’s free day off to spend time with their loved ones, and that included Corrin and Charlotte, who were lying in bed together, just being in each other’s presence. 

“So are actually going to do something today?” Charlotte asked. 

“Depends on what you mean by ‘do something,’” Corrin responded.

“Actually getting out of bed and doing something?” Charlotte said. They had yet to actually get out of bed, and it was roughly 10 in the morning. They were still in their small clothes.

“Eh. Maybe,” Corrin said, “I mean, we aren’t actually leaving the house, so unless you have someplace to be-“

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, I’ve made my point then, haven’t I?” Corrin ended their “argument” and continued to peacefully lie in bed. 

There was suddenly a knock at the door. It was Jakob, who came despite the pouring rain.

“Lord Corrin, Lady Charlotte, I brought tea and biscuits for you,” Jakob said in his usual proud sounding voice.

“Jakob, I said stay home today, you didn’t need to do your normal duties,” Corrin said through the door, finally getting out of the bed. 

“But it is such an honor to-“Jakob started, but was suddenly cut off by Corrin, who suddenly opened the door, still in his small clothes. 

“I said you don’t have to work today, so don’t work today, I’m taking this, but that’s it, alright?” Corrin said.

“…very well, Lord Corrin,” Jakob reluctantly said, shutting the door. Corrin set down the tray with the tea and biscuits, beckoning Charlotte over, “Well now we have something to do.”  
“You sounded like me telling Jakob to piss off like that, albeit a bit nicer.” 

“Shut up and eat,” Corrin said bluntly.

“Alright you definitely got that from me,” Charlotte said teasingly. Corrin merely rolled his eyes and began eating one of the biscuits Jakob brought. Charlotte joined him, laughing, “That happens when you marry someone, you adopt certain traits, and I noticed that you’ve been saying things a bit more like me lately. You have also been more assertive and a bit quicker tempered than you were before. Hell, you started wearing hero armor more, so we kind of match!” 

“I didn’t wear it to match with you, though that was a nice bonus, I wear it because I feel I fight better in it, and Xander agrees,” Corrin said, huffing.

“Uh-huh.”

“Ryoma said too, but also said I worked well in that Nohrian style armor.”

“Really.”

“Shut up,” Corrin said playfully, their “fight” at an end. They sat and ate their biscuits and drink their tea in a comfortable silence. Once they finished, they started talking about other potential couples that they think are brewing in the army. 

“I think Ryoma and Camilla might be getting together, I mean, you’ve seen how much Camilla flirts with him, right?” Charlotte said, remembering the time she saw Camilla making Ryoma very embarrassed, or at least, that’s what she saw from afar, “Though, maybe they’re already together, and aren’t ready to tell us?”

“Oh yeah, no, they are totally either hooking up soon, or are, I am with you on that one, babe,” Corrin said, then continued, “But I mean, we have to set up Benny with Beruka, right? They get along so well, right? You’ve known him for a while, so what do you think?” 

“I thought he would fit more with…Peri.”

“What? No, Beruka is quiet, Benny is quiet, they’d fit so well together!”

“Wanna bet?”

“30 gold?”

“That’s so little…”

“500 gold?”

“That’s more like it! Deal.”

“I guess we’ll see then, anyways, I think the storm is ending, want to go bathe? I doubt anyone is there.” 

“Ooh, sure, I’ll join you!” Charlotte said.  
____  
Later in the hot spring, which was actually empty, the two sat next to each other in another bout of comfortable silence. The heat from the spring really relaxing them immensely.

“Hey,” Corrin said, breaking the silence.

“What?” 

“I love you.” 

“Where’d that come from? I mean, me too, but why now?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s the atmosphere, maybe I’m just in a good mood,” Corrin paused, then continued, “The atmosphere is telling me something else too, do you feel it?” 

“It is hot in here…you sure about doing this in the hot spring? I mean what if someone comes in?” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine, besides, the water is only warm yet, not steaming hot.”

“Well then…Hrah!” Charlotte suddenly splashed water into Corrin’s face. Thus began Corrin and Charlotte’s water war. This isn’t the first time this has happened, and the last time they did it, Hinata walked in, Charlotte proceeding to kick his ass, and Corrin to glare at him for a week. The first time they did it, the water was too hot, giving them minor burns for a week. They tried to cover them up, and it didn’t go well having to explain to Niles, who was the only one who noticed, what happened, and swear him to secrecy. Back to Water War III, it was a hard fought battle, their towels had fallen off at some point, but they didn’t seem to notice, or care about it. It looked like Corrin was winning, but Charlotte was slowly gaining the lead with her heavy splashes, but those had long build-up time, and gave Corrin a lot of time to move, but his cockiness was getting the better of him, and he was taking blow after blow from Charlotte’s onslaught of water based attacks. Corrin eventually fell, Charlotte was truly one with the water, and Corrin came to terms with that as he fell into the water, then hitting his head on the floor of the shallow spring.

“OW!” Corrin suddenly yelped, albeit, diluted due to being under water. 

“Aw shit, babe, are you okay?” Charlotte said, rushing over to pick him up slightly.

“Yeah, I’m fine, shit, ow, hit my ass pretty hard, and my head.”

“Well we are taking you to the infirmary right now!”

“Yeah…yeah, OK,” Corrin said, getting up.

“Can you get dressed on your own?” 

“Yeah, I should be fine, thanks babe,” Corrin said, standing up, and immediately falling back down, Charlotte catching him. 

“Yeah, no, you can’t, come on big guy, let’s go,” Charlotte slugged his arm over her shoulder. She then helped him get dressed, and then set him down on a bench, and went to go get herself dressed. After, she slung his arm back over her shoulder, and they both walked over to the infirmary. However, when they got there, it was lacking something: people. 

“Of course it’s empty…that’s what happens when you give everyone the day off. Gods dammit,” Corrin said, tiredly, wanting to lie down to rest.

“Here let’s set you down here,” Charlotte said as he helped him lie down on the bed, “There has to be some medicine around here…Ah! I think this helps with headaches!” Charlotte said, pulling out some kind of salve. 

“Are you sure…?” Corrin said drowsily. 

“Yeah! Remember when I was a priestess? I worked back here, I know my shit!”

“Alright.”

“Here, drink this. Then rest up for a few hours, it should be better by then.”

“Ok…” Corrin said as he fell asleep. Charlotte just stared at this rare sight, normally Corrin would get up before her, and would either wait for her to get up, or would get her up depending on the situation, but occasionally, Charlotte would get up early, and get to see his sleeping face, a very peaceful, and happy face. However, this one was a bit different, it was one filled with some pain and some sadness. Perhaps it was the fact that he had hurt his head earlier, but maybe it was because Charlotte wasn’t next to him. The moment Charlotte thought about that, she carefully got into the bed with him. It was smaller than what they were used to, but they managed. Shortly after Charlotte started cuddling with him, he relaxed, and his peaceful, happy face returned to his sleeping form. Charlotte began to relax as well, falling asleep with him.  
\-------

“Should we do something?”

“No, Sakura, let’s leave them be, look at them, do you want to bother that?!”

“W-Well…no, I don’t, Elise.”

“Then don’t! Let’s leave, I don’t think anyone else is coming in today, so it should be fine. Everyone is either in their quarters, or doing their normal duties, but it does beg the question…”

“Why are they here? I’m going to look at Corrin, you look at Charlotte,” Sakura said, as she began to look over Corrin.

“Charlotte seems fine, so how is Corrin?” Elise asked, concern growing in her voice.

“He has a bit of a bump on his head, but that’s really it.” 

“Does he have a concussion?” 

“Um…I don’t know, let me check,” Sakura then proceeded to try her best to look over Corrin, without waking either. However she accidently rousted Charlotte from her slumber, “Oh! Sorry, Charlotte, I didn’t mean to wake you! I just was trying to see if Corrin   
was okay!”

“Don’t worry about it, Sakura, you’re fine,” Charlotte dismissed, getting out of her way, “Is Corrin ok? I gave him some medicine for the headache he was complaining about…”

“Which one did you use?” Elise asked, partly out of curiosity, and part out of fear.

“Uh…that one,” Charlotte pointed at the medicine used earlier, still somewhat disoriented from just waking up, “Yeah, that one.”

“That’s for coughing, not headaches, Charlotte.” 

“Oh. Gods dammit.”

“I-It’s fine, Charlotte, Corrin doesn’t even have a concussion, so he’ll feel fine once he wakes up,” Charlotte looked at Sakura for a bit, then smiled a bit.

“Alright, I’ll stay here and look after him then.”

“Hey Charlotte, why is Corrin hurt?” Elise asked, the question caused Charlotte to blush, and get flustered.

“I-It’s none of your business, Elise, alright?” Charlotte asked, getting more flustered, not letting the two of them know of her and Corrin’s Water War, “Now you two leave us alone, alright?!” Charlotte then watch the two sisters leave, giggling. Charlotte rolled her   
eyes, saying “Crazy kids.”

After a while, it was around dinner time when Corrin started to wake up. As he flickered his eyes open, Charlotte started to notice he was waking up. She went over to him and started talking to him.

“Hey, dumbass.”

“Dumbass? You were the reason this happened.”

“It’s time for dinner, so you good to go eat?”

“I think so.”

So once Corrin was ready, the two headed out for the mess hall, hand in hand. When they got there, everyone else was already eating and drinking together. Charlotte and Corrin found themselves sitting by a happy Ryoma and Camilla, odd for the soon to be   
couple, because Ryoma was drunk tonight. 

“H-hey Camilla!”

“What is it Darling?”

“Y-you’re really pretty, did you know that?” Camilla rolled her eyes, and decided to go with it.

“I did not Ryoma, please do go on!”

“Well, your face has nice things on it,” Camilla smiled at that. Corrin and Charlotte, who somehow hadn’t been noticed by the couple, started talking too.

“Totally hooking up?”

“Totally hooking up.” 

They then looked around the hall, looking for a certain gentle giant. They soon spotted Benny sitting in silence with Beruka. Corrin gave Charlotte a look that clearly said “pay up.”

“Don’t look at me like that, maybe Peri is somewhere around!” Sure enough, Peri, with a fresh meal, came and sat next to Benny, one of the few remaining seats, “See! Told you!” Charlotte leaned back in her chair, triumphantly. 

“That’s only because there was only a few seats left.”

“What are you two talking about?” Camilla suddenly started talking to them, pulling herself away from Ryoma for a moment. 

“Camilla, I want to talk more!!!” Ryoma whined, and fell on deaf ears.

“Well Charlotte and I made a bet that Benny was going to marry Beruka or Peri, and I have my money on Beruka, so has she been showing feelings toward, well, anything lately?”

“Well, you know Beruka, so she hasn’t really told me anything,” Camilla then shrugged, “However, I have seen her and Benny doing their best ‘talking.’”

“Ha! Told you! Beruka and Benny are definitely going to be next!”

“Ugh…It’s not over till it’s over!” Charlotte then downed her drink, and Corrin began to laugh hysterically, “Let’s do this shit!” Charlotte basically shouted. 

“Do what shit?” Corrin asked, thinking he knew the answer. 

“Drink till we drop!” Charlotte shouted, “If I last longer, our bet is off!” 

“Um…OK, what if I win?” Corrin asked, though he knew how the night was going to end.

“Um…uh…Whatever you want!” Charlotte said, then downed her second drink.

Corrin knew how the night was going to end. He and his wife began drinking like crazy, people beginning to say things along the lines of “At it again…” and “I hope Corrin wins this time, I want to see what happens.” See, Charlotte challenging her husband to a drinking contest was as common as Felicia tripping, and why they were so common, well that was because the couple would often get into fights that weren’t really important. For example, one time they were arguing about who had the best hair, and another time they fought about how to pronounce the word “egg.” Charlotte won almost every time, but certain times, Corrin would somehow win. Tonight was one of those nights. Yes, Charlotte surrendered after 10 drinks, no longer feeling up to being able to really stand. Now, maybe it was the headache, or maybe it was just the atmosphere, but Corrin downed 13 drinks before he was down and out. They somehow managed to get home (partly with help, and part themselves lumbering drunkenly into bed) after their heavy drinking. They were both now lying in bed, drunkenly chatting.

“Hey babe?” Corrin asked, albeit slurred and tiredly.

“Yeah? Do you have a-“Charlotte hiccupped, “thing to say to me, babe?”

“D-Do-Do you, want to do the thing?”

“What thing?”

“The sleepy thing.” 

“Ooh yeah! I kind of want to do something else, though.”

“What?” 

“T-This.” Charlotte then proceeded to straddling Corrin’s legs. Corrin began to follow the actions that Charlotte started. After their drunken sex, they woke up the next morning.

“Ugh…shit.” Charlotte felt like vomiting, and so did Corrin, in fact he was, in the washroom in their quarters. All Charlotte could hear were the sounds of her husband not wanting to live anymore. After about a minute of dealing with holding back the vomit,   
Charlotte joined his sound making. Jakob soon knocked at the door. It was noon, and Corrin hadn’t shown up to the War Council. Then he heard the vomiting, immediately turning around, and returning to the war council to tell them what is transpiring, and everyone generally excepted it. Sakura went to go check on them. 

“Brother? Charlotte?” Sakura asked as she opened the door to their quarters. They were both lying in bed, each with a bucket, “...Is it ok if I try to make it easier?”

“YES,” Corrin and Charlotte said simultaneously. Sakura began to heal them as best she could. Corrin just seemed to be suffering because of his hangover, Charlotte however…

“Huh?!” Sakura yelped.

“What is it, Sakura? Is something wrong with me?” Charlotte asked, somewhat concerned.

“No, not at all, it’s just…”

“What? Come on Sakura, it’s ok,” Corrin said, calmly. Sakura then smiled, and took a deep breath.

“Charlotte is pregnant!” Sakura exclaimed. Corrin and Charlotte go quiet, look at each other, go wide eyed, and then turn back around and barfed into their buckets. Then once their stomachs were emptied, looked back at each other, eyes wide with this revelation. 

“She is. My wife. This beautiful blonde woman is…pregnant with my child?” Corrin asked, his voice shaking and tears stinging his eyes. Sakura nodded happily, “Holy shit…” Corrin started laughing, “I’m going to be a dad! You’re going to be a mom! You’re going   
to be an aunt!” Corrin stood up from his bed, hugging Sakura. Charlotte had yet to really react. 

“I’m going to be a…mom?”

“Yeah, isn’t it great Char?”

“We are going to have a family?” 

“Yes!” Corrin said, and Charlotte started crying, but Corrin could tell these were tears of joy, and he was so happy to see her genuine tears of joy. Sakura, however, could not. 

“Why are you crying, Charlotte?”

“I’m just…so happy!” She said as she jumped out of the bed, tackling Corrin to the ground, and they were both so happy, they were laughing. 

“We’re making a family! We’re going to be a family!” Corrin said through his joyful tears. This was truly one of the happiest moments in Corrin and Charlotte’s life together.


End file.
